jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectre (film)
Mr. White: "You are a kite dancing in a Hurricane Mr. Bond." '' '''Mr. White to Bond' src Spectre is the twenty-fourth film in the James Bond series produced by Eon Productions. Like the previous film ''Skyfall'', Spectre was written by John Logan, Neal Purvis and Robert Wade, is directed by Sam Mendes and features Daniel Craig in his fourth performance as James Bond.7/11/13 — 007.com — Bond 24 news The film will release worldwide on November 6, 2015 in regular and IMAX theatres. In the film, a cryptic message from Bond’s past sends him on a trail to uncover a sinister organisation. While M battles political forces to keep the secret service alive, Bond peels back the layers of deceit to reveal the terrible truth behind SPECTRE.12/4/14 — [http://www.007.com/bond-returns-in-spectre/ 007.com — Bond Returns in Spectre] The film's title is derived from the criminal organization SPECTRE, which was prominent during the original Bond films and several Ian Fleming novels. The organisation's logo, an octopus, is also referenced in the official teaser poster. Production Pre-production Shortly after Skyfall premiered, pre-production on Bond 24 began. Bond franchise staples Barbara Broccoli and Michael G. Wilson returned as executive producers and EON Productions, MGM and Sony/Columbia Pictures returned as production companies. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment secured the rights for home distribution. With Daniel Craig under contract for two more Bond films, MGM and EON Productions hired Skyfall writer John Logan to pen Bond 24 and 25 as a two-parter, to film simultaneously and release in 2014 and 2015.10/26/13 — Deadline.com — ‘Gladiator’ Scribe John Logan To Write Next Two James Bond Films Immediately after Skyfall ''Mendes had shown interest in directing ''Bond 24 but passed in March 2013 in order to focus on his stage work.2/15/13 — Hitfix.com — Skyfall' director Sam Mendes likely to return for next James Bond film MGM, EON, and Mendes continued to meet and plan the future of the Bond franchise and decided to abandon the two-parter concept and push back the release of Bond 24 ''to 2015 to accommodate Mendes' schedule.4/30/14 — EmpireOnline.com — Sam Mendes Explains His Bond 24 Return On July 11, 2013, it was officially announced that Daniel Craig, Sam Mendes, and John Logan would return for ''Bond 24 for an Autumn 2015 release. On October 21, Ralph Fiennes confirmed he would be in Bond 24 saying "I think everyone knows that, I don’t think that’s particularly a secret" and later hinted that Gareth Mallory might not be stuck behind a desk in the film.3/5/14 — Hitfix.com — Ralph Fiennes stokes James Bond rumors and talks about M's future 10/19/13 — Metro.co.uk - Ralph Fiennes ‘excited’ about playing M in the next James Bond film On November 24 Naomie Harris confirmed she would also be returning.11/24/13 — NYDailyNews.com - As Winnie Mandela, Naomie Harris found the role of her career in ‘Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom’ In late March 2014 John Logan teased that he had completed the first draft of the script, hinted that some elements from the original films may return but was cautious to reveal any specifics about the possible return of S.P.E.C.T.R.E., Quantum, other 00 agents, or other returning elements.3/5/14 — EmpireOnline.com — John Logan Gives Bond 24 Script Update In an April 2014 interview with Charlie Rose, Sam Mendes revealed that Bond 24 would be a "continuation" of the character stories he began in Skyfall, ''namely the new characters' (M, Moneypenny, Tanner, and Q) relationships with Bond and each other. On June 27, it was announced that Neal Purvis and Robert Wade were hired to polish the script, specifically to "punch up the script and sprinkle in more gags" and improve the banter between Bond, Moneypenny and M. Some reports indicated the re-write was more significant than originally planned. Due to the re-writes, production was pushed back to December 6 2014 with the same hopeful autumn 2015 release date.6/27/14 — SlashFilm.com — ‘Bond 24′ Brings Back ‘Skyfall’ Scribes Neal Purvis and Robert Wade9/15/14 — TheHollwoodNews.com — Bond 24 Gets A Start Date In November screenwriter Jeremy "Jez" Butterworth was hired to do a final polish of the script, which reportedly did not affect the filming schedule.11/6/14 — [http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/nailbiter111/news/?a=110664 ComicBookMovie.com — ''Edge of Tommorow Screenwriter Polishing Bond 24 Script] Months after it was confirmed Skyfall cinematographer Roger Deakins would not be returning for Bond 24''2/19/14 — EmpireOnline.com — Roger Deakins Won't Shoot Bond 24 Hoyte van Hoytema was named cinematographer.9/16/14 — Collider.com — HER and INTERSTELLAR Cinematographer Hoyte van Hoytema to Replace Roger Deakins on BOND 24; May Shoot on Film Set construction was spotted in Obertilliach, Austria.9/25/14 — ComicbookMovie.com — First BOND 24 Set Photo Has Surfaced In October 2014 French actress Lea Seydoux was announced as being cast as a Bond girl in the film.12/10/14 — Move over Rihanna, actress Léa Seydoux is the new Bond girl In November two time Oscar winning actor Christoph Waltz was announced as being cast in a unspecified role.21/11/14 — Christoph Waltz Boards Bond 24 On December 4, 2014 the official title and cast were announced. Production Production began on December 5 at Pinewood Studios. Locations for ''Spectre include Mexico City, Rome, Tangier, Morocco, Sölden Austria, Obertilliach and Lake Altaussee. Jesper Christensen revealed in an interview on December 5 2014 that he would be returning as Mr. White.12/5/14 — ScreenRant.com — ‘Quantum of Solace’s Mr. White Says He’s Returning for ‘Spectre’ In a production video published February 26, 2015 director Sam Mendes shared that the film would continue to explore Bond's past and how his longer tenured experience in MI6 affects his working relationship with M, Q, and Moneypenny. On March 9, 2015 it was announced that Mexican model and actress Stephanie Sigman joined the film as Estrella.3/9/15 — @007 on Twitter On March 27, 2015 the first teaser trailer for the film was released, showing Spectre takes place immediately after the events of ''Skyfall'', as MI6 is still in ruins and Bond receives his personal effects from the destroyed Skyfall Lodge. The trailer also features Eve Moneypenny, Mr. White, and first glimpses of Monica Bellucci's Lucia Sciarra and Christoph Waltz' Franz Oberhauser. Cast & Characters Spectre press conference - Craig solo.jpg|Daniel Craig as James Bond Monica Bellucci.jpg|Monica Bellucci as Lucia Sciarra Lea Seydoux.jpg|Léa Seydoux as Madeleine Swann David Bautista.jpg|David Bautista as Mr. Hinx Christoph Waltz.jpg|Christoph Waltz as Franz Oberhauser Andrew Scott.jpg|Andrew Scott as Denbigh Ralph Fiennes.jpg|Ralph Fiennes as M Naomie Harris.jpg|Naomie Harris as Eve Moneypenny Rory Kinnear.jpg|Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner Ben Wishaw.jpg|Ben Whishaw as Q Mr. White (Jesper Christensen) - Profile.jpg|Jesper Christensen as Mr. White Stephanie Sigman.jpg|Stephanie Sigman as Estrella Crew * Directed by: Sam Mendes * Written by: Ian Fleming (characters only), John Logan, Neal Purvis and Robert Wade (screenplay) * Produced by: Michael G. Wilson and Barbara Broccoli * Cinematography by Hoyte van Hoytema * Production Design by Dennis Gassner * Edited by Lee Smith * Music composed by Thomas Newman * 2nd Unit Director Alexander Witt * SFX Supervisor Chris Corbould * VFX Supervisor Steve Begg * Costume Designer Jany Temime * Stunt Coordinator Gary Powell Theme song Daniel Craig has been rumoured to have asked for Adele to return to perform the next Bond theme following the success of "Skyfall"1/5/13 — Mirror.co.uk — For your ears only! Daniel Craig wants Adele to sing the theme to the next Bond blockbuster, but fans of other artists are rallying for a change of artist between films. It was reported that MGM was getting tired of waiting for Adele to decide whether or not she wanted to do the song, and that Sam Smith was in talks to do the theme for Bond 24 instead. However, it was further stated that Daniel Craig supposedly still wants Adele to do the theme song. 8/8/14 — Enstarz.com — 'James Bond 24' Movie News: Sam Smith In Negotiations For Theme But Star Daniel Craig Still Wants Adele Videos Sprectre Press Announcement First behind the scenes footage of SPECTRE Director Sam Mendes on SPECTRE Images Posters Spectre007_fullview-poster_001sm.jpg Spectre teaser poster.jpg Spectre_teaser_poster_2.jpg Spectre_teaser_poster_3.jpg First Look Spectre-FIRST-LOOK_001.jpg Press conference Spectre press conference - Seydoux and Bellucci.jpg Spectre press conference - Rory Kinnear.jpg Spectre press conference - full cast and Mendes.jpg Spectre press conference - David Bautista.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Wishaw, Harris, and Feines.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Medes, Broccoli.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Bellucci, Seydoux, Waltz, Harris.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig solo.jpg Spectre press conference - Christof Waltz.jpg Spectre press conference - Andrew Scott.jpg Spectre press conference - Craig, Bellucci, Seydoux.jpg Austria Photo Call Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 02.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 03.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 06.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 08.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 013.jpg Spectre AustriaPhotoCall 020.jpg Rome Photo Call Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall01 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall02 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall03 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall04 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall05 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall06 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall07 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall08 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall09 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall10 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall11 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall12 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall13 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall14 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall15 rgb.jpg Spectre-SPECTRE RomePhotoCall16 rgb.jpg Production Spectre-BTS_001.jpg|Director Sam Mendes on the set of Spectre Mr._Hinx.jpg Lea_Seydoux_and_Sam_Mendes.jpg|Mendes and Lea Seydoux DB10 & other vehicles Aston-Martin-DB10-Front-Three-Quarter-e1417707100993.jpg DB10.jpg Spectre press conference - DB10 front.jpg Jaguar_C-X75,_the_Range_Rover_Sport_SVR_and_Defender_Big_Foot.jpg Teaser trailer stills Spectre_teaser_01.png Spectre_teaser_02.png Spectre_teaser_03.png Spectre_teaser_04.png Spectre_teaser_05.png Spectre_teaser_06.png Spectre_teaser_07.png Spectre_teaser_08.png Spectre_teaser_09.png Spectre_teaser_10.png Spectre_teaser_11.png References Penélope Cruz Category:Eon Films Category:James Bond films